


Bored

by Mamabug1981



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's bored. And hungry. And decides to rectify the situation. This is what happens when slash-fic authors get bored. And hungry. And...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

“I’m bored.”

“Huh?”

“I’m bored!” whined Harry. “And hungry, too. But I don’t wanna cook.” He flung himself down on the couch, huffing in frustration.

Draco contemplated him. “So what do you want me to do about it love? Want me to go make something for you?”

This earned him a bemused smirk. “No thanks, babe. I prefer to NOT get food poisoning.” Harry grinned at Draco’s scowl and got up off the couch.

“Where are you going? Gonna get us some take-out?” It was only then that Draco realized that Harry was headed not for the phone, but for him. “What are you doing?”

“I just thought of something I’d rather have much more than take-out.”

Bracing himself on the couch, Harry reached down and hauled Draco up by the collar. Brushing his lips over the blonde’s teasingly, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him tight against him, moaning at the increased pressure. As Harry got more frustrated, he began to mumble incoherently.

Not about to be outdone, Draco shocked his dark-haired boyfriend by spelling their clothes off in one swift flick of his wand. The sudden skin-on-skin contact was more than Harry could handle and he spun Draco around to bend him over the arm of the sofa. He muttered a Lubrication Spell and started teasing at Draco’s opening with one hand whilst ghosting his other hand over his dragon’s obvious erection.

Draco gasped as one warm, slick finger passed the outer ring of muscle. The gentle in and out motion had him pushing into the hand that now encircled him. His moans increased in volume as a second then a third entered him, slowly stretching and preparing him. He whimpered when they slipped out of him. Without warning he was full again, full of delicious Harry. “Oh fuck baby! Give me a second, ok?”

Harry paused as Draco panted from the sensation overload. Once his lover nodded, he slowly started a slow stroke on the payload in his hand, his other hand bracing him on Draco’s hip. He pulled almost entirely out before sliding back into place, this time brushing against the other boy's prostrate. The half gasp- half moan this elicited was almost his undoing. He started a rougher motion with his wrist as he pounded into Draco harder and harder. 

“Fuuuuuuck!” Draco let loose all over the side of the couch. The clenching in his arse sent Harry over the edge expressing a similar sentiment. Both boys collapsed, still bent over the arm. As they caught their breath, Draco glanced over his shoulder. “So, still bored?”

Harry chuckled. He stood up and slid out of Draco, spelling them and the sofa clean. “No, I am definitely not bored anymore.” He walked around and pecked Draco on the cheek before heading for the phone. “But I’m sure as hell still hungry!”


End file.
